1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an integrated circuit and in particular to a semiconductor capacitor. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a structure for a complimentary metal oxide semiconductor capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits are commonly used in electronic devices. Integrated circuits have allowed for making many devices smaller and smaller in size. As part of this drive to make smaller devices for users, a push has been made to increase the density of devices that may be manufactured on semiconductor substrates. Silicon technology has remained a dominant force in integrated circuit fabrication. It is common to have over a million devices per chip. The increasing device count is accompanied by a shrinking minimum feature size.
By shrinking feature sizes, such as line widths, the density of devices have been greatly increased. In some cases, shrinking of feature sizes does not always provide for significant reduction in the size of devices. One such device is a complimentary metal oxide semiconductor capacitor. Current designs require relatively large amounts of semiconductor areas when compared to other types of devices, such as transistors. The capacitive density of current capacitors is low compared to those densities achieved by transistors. Some designs for increasing the density of capacitors involve creating a lateral capacitor. Many of these designs, however, are proprietary or may have relatively high costs to fabricate.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved complimentary metal oxide semiconductor capacitor with a high-density design.